1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a sanding element with a succession of overlapping lamellas containing sanding grains.
Such sanding elements are made in the form of what is called a laminated disc, whereby successive lamellas are arranged according to the peripheral direction of the disc and overlap. These sanding elements are used for example for sanding and finishing, more particularly for polishing welds on metal workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
American U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,289 describes a laminated disc with a succession of overlapping lamellas. These lamellas are alternately formed of abrasive cloth containing sanding grains and lamellas provided with an active sanding layer. Such an active sanding layer contains no sanding grains, provides mainly for the removal of removed material and reduces the heating of the workpiece to be sanded.
However, the existing sanding elements are disadvantageous in that they get into a relatively hard contact with the surface of a workpiece to be treated, such that it is difficult to exert a constant pressure between the workpiece and the sanding element. Moreover, the existing sanding elements have a relatively short life and, after a metal surface has been sanded with such an aggressive sanding element, this surface must be further treated with what is called a finishing disc in order to obtain a smooth and aesthetically acceptable surface.